


Recovery with Love

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Character Death Fix, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: When Leonard Snart is heavily injured, Barry is there to help him recover. On the process Secrets are revealed and Feelings are exposed.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 60





	Recovery with Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluff piece. I own nothing all rights reserved to the creator of The Flash TV show.

Barry was patrolling the city when an alert from the cold gun came through...but it was in a empty warehouse. Cautiously he enters the warehouse. Well until he sees a collapsed and bloody Cold on the ground of the warehouse. Barely hanging on to consciousness. I drops next to the man he was beaten, that much was clear.  
“F..flash”.  
“Don’t worry I'm taking you star Labs just hang on.”  
He touches the coms.  
“Cisco we need a portal. I can’t speed with him. He is too wounded.”  
A sigh came first, then a breach opens. Barry carefully picks up Cold after checking his spine for damage. Cold shouts in pain.  
“I know, I know, Bare with me."  
They walk through the breach and gently lays him on the medical cot. Caitlin gets straight to work trying to save his life. After over three ours he was stitched up and asleep.  
“He has three broken ribs, A minor fractured leg and a broken writs. He was stabbed twice, thankfully they missed vital spots. We sedated him and gave some pain-killers but he is going to need help for a while.”  
“Mick is with the legends, Lisa moved out of the city and went straight” Cisco stated.  
“I’ll take him to my apartment. I’ll take care of him.”  
“Barry are you sure? I mean you already gave a lot to this man running into the Vanishing point just to save him from the explosion. It took months just to get you up and running again. Taking care of him for the minimum two months. Its a lot to take on.”  
“I don’t care Caitlin I will take care of him.”  
Barry’s eyes narrow daring them to argue. They didn’t, they knew Barry couldn’t be talked out of helping Cold not matter what they say.  
Barry lifts him and Cisco breaches them into Barry’s apartment. Barry lays him on the bed as carefully as he could. Caitlin hands him several type of pills and explains the dosing and what there for. Once settled Barry went for a quick shopping trip for all the supplies that would be needed. He also grabs robe. He knew Cold was weary and stubborn and Barry may have to actually tie him to the bed just keep him from further injuring himself.  
Once back, He gets to work making some food for when he wakes up. It took a half hour for him to wake, which was actually good timing because the soup he made was finished.  
He rushes to the bedroom. He sees Cold looking around panicked.  
“Relax, your safe here.”  
Cold looked to Barry stunned.  
“Barry? Where am I?”  
“My apartment. You were heavily injured and you need someone to take care of you. What happened?”  
“Two old crew members not to happy to hear I was out of the game.”.  
“Ah...Names?”  
“Justin Jacobs and Galvin Baltmen”  
“Hm ok. Hungry?”  
Cold nods and Barry grabs a bowl of soup. Making sure it was cool enough not to burn Colds mouth.  
Cold reaches for the bowl and winces.  
“Yeah no you have a broken wrist, I’m feeding you.”  
Cold goes to protest. But the look on Barry’s face made him rethink it.  
“I haven’t seen you since the timeline spit me out after I exploded the Oculus. Why are you helping me?”  
“You need help, You know me. I’m..helpful.” Barry feeds him a few bits.   
“What do you remember from that anyways?”  
“Holding the button down...A bright light, next thing I know I wake up in one of my save houses. Honestly I thought that being in a explosion would kill me, or at least hurt.”  
Barry winces, it does hurt a lot Barry’s back can attest to that.  
“Hmm guess you got lucky.” More bites where given and Cold started to relax.  
Once Cold finished Barry washed the dishes and set up a TV with Netflix set up and handed Cold the remote.  
“You’ll be out of commission for a minimum of two months, figured you could use some entertainment. Now I have some...Things to take care of.”  
“Huh Flash duties or CSI stuff.”  
Barry smirked a bit “Both I have samples from your attack to run. Took photo evidence of the damages. I’ll over coarse have to testify as both Barry and Flash. But Those two will be taken care of.”  
“I’m a wanted man Barry, you doing that could both cost your job and let them find me.”  
“Um about that....You got a full presidential pardon after a few hero's stated you saved the world. Almost dying in the processes.”  
“Wait seriously?”  
“Yes”.  
Barry flashes out and catches the criminals and dropped them at CCPD with all evidence.  
Then Barry walks in as himself.  
“Allen?”  
“Yes captain?”  
“Run these samples.”  
He smirks a bit.   
“Sure I’ll put a rush on it.”  
A few hours later a large case file formed against the men.  
If they could get a confession then it would save a lot of time.  
“They aren’t talking captain.”  
“Let me talk to them Captain”.  
“Barry? Why would you?”  
“Just let me try.”  
“Ugh let him try Captain he is hell bent on it.”  
Captain Rose an eyebrow but nods.  
Barry steps into the room.  
“You boys got yourself in a load of trouble.”  
“Stupid flash, Protecting that stupid rat.”  
“What do you mean why do you think Flash is protecting Cold?”  
“The state he was in. He should be dead. Obviously Flash helped him.”  
“Flash does that, helps people. That frost bit looks painful. So how is Cold a rat?”  
“He got a pardon! He had to have given up some big players to get that!”  
“So that's why you two attacked him, tried to kill him?”  
“He’s a dirty snitch he deserves to die! No one else had the balled to do what needed to be done, so we did it.”  
The two criminals watches the laid back and smiling young man turn to a dark smirk. Barry holds a recorder up and stops the tape.   
“Thank you boys, for being so chatty. You thought what, That I wasn’t a cop?”  
“ B..but your so young. your what fifteen.”  
“I’m twenty six and you two are headed for Iron heights.”  
Barry bangs on the door and was let out as two officers take them to a holding cell.   
He hands the recording to his Captain.  
“Looking to young disarms people.”  
Captain chuckles as Barry goes home.  
“Hey um can you...Help me get to the restroom?”  
Barry rose an eyebrow at the uncomfortable man. Who looked like asked that physically pained him. Which it probably does.  
He scoops him um bridal style and plants onto the toilet. He is still wearing the hospital type gown so that going to the bather is an easy affair. He steps out and closes the door.  
“Knock on the wall when your ready.”  
The next four weeks went on like this. Each day Cold was stunned by Barry’s dedication to taking care of him. Using his built up vacation time to care for him.  
he even reads to him at night and makes sure he takes his medications.   
Then once night after dinner. Barry stands with a frown.  
“I need to do something for about two hours tomorrow, Caitlin with be here at that time, also to check how your healing is going.”  
“Ok, Little surprised the good doctor agreed.”  
“She has her reasons.”  
The next day Barry leaves after Caitlin arrived. She automatically went to checking how Cold was healing.   
“Hello Miss Snow, I’m surprised your even here. Don’t you hate me?”  
She sighs “I don’t like you, but I don’t hate you anymore. I’m here because of how important you are to Barry.”  
“What makes you think i’m important to him?” Cold was very confused. Barry is just a bleeding heart and a hero. Thats why he is taking care of him.  
“Barry almost dies saving you from the vanishing point and you think your not important to him?”  
“Excuse me he what?”  
“What he didn’t inform you of the injuries. We have to cut melted Tri-polymer and chucks of molten metal from his back. He was bed ridden with sever burns on a good sixty percent of his body. He couldn’t walk at all for the first month, the most scars remained for another month, He actually managed to one scar that couldn’t heal, even with his advance healing. He does hurt him, but he wont take of his shirt anymore. Did you think he was unharmed after saving you?”  
“I..I didn’t know he saved me at all.”  
She blinked, “oh...Barry is not going to like that I told you. He must not have wanted you to know.”  
They were silent for a long while, as Caitlin finished.  
“Well your healing abnormally fast. Another week and we can remove the casts and wraps.”  
The door opens and Barry walks in with a big smile.  
“Those two got life in prison as I found many other assaults, murders and crimes they were connected to. Of coarse none that were tied to you. But they got life. No chance for parol.”  
Caitlin fills Barry in on Colds condition before quickly leaving sensing the impending conversation.  
“So there a reason you didn’t tell me about you being the reason I survived the Oculus?”  
Barry recoiled awkwardly and avoided eye contact.  
“To avoid the questions that would follow. Plus I didn’t know how you’d react.”  
“React i’m still trying to figure out why you would almost die just to save me!”  
“Your not going to by the because i’m a hero explanation are you?”  
“No, I’m not stupid.”  
“I’ll tell you the answer..after you are fully healed.”  
“Why?”  
“So you don’t hurt yourself in your attempt to hit me and leave.”  
Cold blinked at him a moment.  
“I’ll agree if you tell me what else you did to help without my knowledge.”  
Barry avoided eye contact.  
“I was the one that did all the work getting the pardon for you. I bought saints and sinners and put it under your name for if you ever chose to go legit, you had a decent income. Even opened a bank account in your name and ran the business until you wanted to take over, putting all your cut of the cash into your account. Help Lisa, go back to collage. Killed Savitar after he threatened you.”  
“wait wasn’t Savitar after miss west?”  
Barry winced “He changed targets. My friends gave me a complete memory wipe. So it would affect Savitar. Lured him into a trap, Put dampener on him. They reactivated my memories and before he could recover I shredded his heart.”  
“How would it affect him?”  
“I was savitar..well a time remanent of me was.”  
“So you essentially killed yourself. Why did he want to kill Iris you loved her?”  
“I don’t anymore, But her death is what launches his first creation. Do to my love for her making me snap. So he wanted to make sure it happens. Essentially a closed time loop. He threaten your life, only four months after I saved you.”  
“By the way how does that work. The time line seems off.”  
“Well You died. things happened. I learned I could break through the Time barrier to the vanishing point to save you. So I did. Taking you from there to my time. Put you in one of your safe houses and let the legends come up with there own explanation of how you survived.”   
“I really want to know why go through all of this? You even broke your own no killing role!”  
“Like I said when you are fully healed I’ll tell you.”  
He huffs but quiets down.   
A week later his casts come off and Barry smiles at the look of relief.  
“You will need to have some physical therapy to rebuild the muscle in your leg but other then that your good. Your healing while not as fast as Barry’s is just as complete. Would you like to test walking on it?”  
He nods and Barry helps him shakily stand. Caitlin smiling softly at that gentle look Barry was giving Cold.  
Barry slowly lets go and backs up as Cold takes a step forward. A bit shaky and with a very light limp but stable enough.  
They practice the walking for a good hour before Cold got tired and laid back down.  
“it’s will take a few weeks of practice to rebuild the muscle”.  
Barry looked oddly relieved at that.  
“i’m going to make dinner”.  
“Ok i’m off”.  
Barry cooks as Cold moves himself to the living room.  
“So you going to tell me now?”  
“You aren’t fully healed and you could still hurt yourself if you try to walk out that door. Though given it wasn’t your dominant hand that was injured. You could probably get away with hitting me. So no.”  
Barry eyes the man wearily at the thought.  
“Why are you so sure I’d hit you, you saved my life, got me a pardon, set me up with a legit business, helped my sister, and killed to protect me. Why the hell would I hit you.”  
“Because your not exactly big on what I have to say.”  
“I promise not to hit you or try to leave and further injure myself. You have my word Scarlet.”  
“Fine”.  
Barry takes a deep breath.  
“I did all that because I love you do much it hurts. Losing you almost drove me insane. I..I  
Couldn’t not save you. Saving you and doing everything I’ve done, all because of my love for you. Joe was pissed when he learned about it. Cisco already figured and Caitlin understood. Iris tried to hit me. We aren’t on speaking terms right now. Joe told my Captain who muttered about me giving him ulcers.”  
Barry chuckled dryly at that memory.   
“You...huh”.  
“I love you yes.”  
“What...why...how.. when”.  
Cold just stared in shock.  
“I started to except my feeling about two months before you left for the legends. Not all that shocking really. A lot drew me to you. You voice, your looks, your eyes are practically hypnotic, the way we’d toss quips while fighting. The few conversations we had when we weren’t as against each other. Hell I was so in to you, I had to physically force myself not to kiss you several times these past few weeks. I know you would never actually feel anything for someone like me. But I can’t help loving you even if I tried.”  
“Someone like you?”  
“Yeah scrawny, nerdy, plain looking.”  
“Barry now it’s my turn to speak.”  
“Barry you are very fucking attractive, I love that your nerdy and intelligent, you are anything but plain. Your a so fucking adorable it hurts. Your eyes a mesmerizing. Fucking hell Scarlet.” He stands and walk shakily to Barry and pulls him against him.  
“I love you too.” Was that last think Barry heard before Colds lips met his in a bruising kiss.  
When they broke apart Barry gave an air plea.  
“Len”.  
He kisses him again.  
“You know your my Scarlet now right?”  
“Happily so and your mine”.  
“Always was...”.


End file.
